Jerika3
by Sierra Bethany Writes
Summary: This is a true story about love. Josh and Erika. Jerika3
1. Chapter 1

This is a very cute and romantic story or my two friends. So if you aren't into romance or love, get out of here. Let me introduce myself, I am Sierra. The couple that I will be writing about, Josh and Erika, go to my school and Erika and I have known each other since we met in 5th grade when our two elementary schools played in band together. I am a big fan of reading, so when I heard that Josh and Erika were going out, my first thought was "I need to think of a ship name". So now I'm here in the car writing a Fan-Fiction about them. Their ship name is Jerika hence the title of this story.

Shall we begin?

Josh M. and Erika S. (I am not mentioning last names for privacy sake) started going out in November. Once I was aware of this, I went totally crazy. I found out their ship name and made them my OTP (One True Pair. If you don't know what that means, look it up). Josh and Erika have Science and History together and they also are in the DPA (our school's Arts program) together. In the morning, I stand with my friend Ashleigh until I see my other friends come in across the hallway. I go stand with them for a little and when Erika comes, Josh usually stands with her and we all talk. Awe they are the cutest. Sorry for the random interuption, but I could talk on and on about them all day. They are the best couple I have ever seen. Anyways, that's besides the point. After the bell rings for homeroom, Josh and Erika hold hands all the way to Erika's homeroom and then Josh talks to Zack or someone else until his homeroom. I don't know what he does because I leave just after Erika does.

In English, Erika and I are in a group reading the books, _The Outsiders_ and _Night_. When we have free time and Mrs. Whitmer isn't listening, we talk about Sherlock, which Josh needs to start watching *hint hint Josh* (I'm hoping he reads this). Mrs. Whitmer watches the show but she hasn't seen the third season yet (Which ends suckish for all you people who have seen it. MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!) so whenever we talk about the third season, Mrs. Whitmer yells at us and tells us to get back on topic.

Now that I've told you about the classes I have, let's get talking about Erika and Josh. Zack, a dear friend of Erika, Josh and I, introduced them. She first saw him in History class. I would like to think it was love at first sight, because they're so cute together, but I haven't asked her. It's a personal thing in their relationship and I wouldn't want to invade it. But for all of you people who are reading this, let me say that they are the couple that only come in love stories. They look right together, a lot of people like them together and they're like the cutest couple ever. And they're real like not fictional. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Erika's Perspective

**Now that you guys know the background to the characters that I'll use in the book, I'm going to write fiction about them. Its going to be sort of old timey and castely. So enjoy!**

In a time of great wealth, there was a kingdom. The kingdom was called Arkenshire and the outer lying villages were where the middle class lived and worked. There were three villages outside of the castle: Cadia, Rotheren and Hallan. The royal family living in Arkenshire Castle, was the Scarlet family. Erika Scarlet was just approaching her eighteenth birthday, so she was getting the crown fitted so it would fit her head after she was made queen. Her head was being measured and she looked sort of ridiculous with a piece of ribbon wrapped around her head. Her servent, Mary was her best friend, since she didn't have friends who lived in the outer villages.

"Is that too tight, Miss?" Mary said, in response to a slight wince.

"No, the ribbon is just tugging at my hair, the size is good." Erika responded with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I'll take that out right away," Mary untied the ribbon from her head and asked, "Would you like some tea before your lesson? I always think that something in your system helps you think."

"I'm not too thirsty right now, but thank you for the offer."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked over. It was Erika's mother, the queen. "May I have a word, Mary?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Mary said obediently, walking out of the room.

Erika never heard her mother speak privately with servants. She was suspicious, and walked up to the door to listen.

"You know that I want you keeping close eyes on Erika at this time, because its so close to her birthday. We cannot have what happened last time, happen again."

"Yes, your majesty. I have grown close to Erika, I would never let that terrible man hurt her. I am sorry for your loss."

"If it does so happen, that she gets hurt or worse, it will be on your hands. You know what happens to people in Arkenshire if they do not follow orders from the King or Queen." her mother suddenly had become defensive and threatening.

"Yes, I do, your majesty. She is in great hands," Mary said, closing the conversation, "I will not let you down. I will send in the crown measurements to the royal jeweler to craft."

Erika backed away from the door and sat on her bed, quickly picking up a book to disguise the fact that she was listening in. Mary entered the room and said, "Are you ready for your lesson, dear?"

Erika put down her book and said, "Of course."

After her favorite lesson, History, she was allowed two hours of free time, so she decided that she might go out for a stroll in the woods behind the castle. She liked to pick apples and bring them to the kitchen for the cooks to make apple dumplings, her favorite desert. She took her cloak and put on her gloves, and headed out. She told Mary and the guards she was going apple picking as she usually did in her free time. She walked down the dirt path, her shoes clicking on rocks every now and then. It was spring and all the flowers were blooming. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw something flicker. She turned around quickly and saw nothing, but she heard horses hooves. Were the royal horses out training at this time of day? They usually trained in the early morning, but it was midday. She heard the clonking of horse hooves getting closer to her but she couldn't tell which direction until they were right behind her and very loud.

She turned around and a horse was coming straight towards her.

"Nancy, stop!"

The horse went back on its hind legs and whinnied, sending Erika falling on the ground in shock, apples falling everywhere out of her basket.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry, Miss," said a voice. Erika looked up and saw a boy about the same age as her, maybe older holding his hand out to her to help her up. He had brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He wore dirty clothes and frayed shoes.

"It's quite okay, I'm not hurt." Erika said, still looking into his eyes. He helped her up and they both knelt down to pick up the apples.

"I don't know what it was, Nancy just knocked me down and took off," he said, "Nancy is the horse, by the way."

Erika took the basket with dirty apples back and decided she would have to wash them later. She looked over at Nancy the horse and thought just for a second that maybe she could ride it sometime, but no, that was silly. She had to get ready for the coronation and crowning. She also had to get her dress fitted with the tailor. Why was she thinking about that now? She turned back to him and said, "She's beautiful. What's your name, sir?"

"Joshua Morrison, but you can call me Josh, it's less work."

"Josh, what an odd name for someone."

"What's your name then?"

"Erika Scarlet."

"Your majesty, I had no idea, I am quite sorry, miss." he bowed.

"No need, Josh, it was not trouble. I was just apple picking. Why were you riding a Arkenshire horse anyway? No servants are supposed to be riding them for pleasure, only training." Erika said sternly.

"No miss, I was taking my horse out on a ride. I bought her with the crop money my father and I raised. I am not a servant, I work at the Arkenshire farm. I grow crops for your kitchen."

Erika can't remember a time when she had ever seen this boy. Erika was always in the kitchen helping out. Cooking was a hobby of hers and she loved to help the servants. How had she not seen him before

"How old are you, Joshua?"

"I am just turning eighteen, miss. My birth date is tomorrow."

"Very interesting. Mine is in seven days."

"It was a pleasure meeting you miss, but I must be going, my father wants me to make lunch while he is picking the sunflower seeds. Would you like me to walk you back to make sure you are safe?"

"Why is everyone worried about my safety? Just because I am going to be queen soon, doesn't mean I am as fragile as glass."

"I was only trying to help, I am sorry miss."

"No, don't fret, I must be going anyway as well, I am getting my dress fitted today - " Erika stopped, why was she telling a farmer boy she had just met, about her dress fitting? She stuttered, + - um, nevermind that. I will be going. I hope the rest of your days go well. If by fate, we shall meet again."

"I hope fate does us well." Josh said.

Erika and Josh went their separate ways. Erika was thinking about Josh the rest of the day while getting her dress fitted, eating her dinner and while playing her flute. Josh thought about Erika while he made lunch, picked crops and rode Nancy. Would fate be kind or harsh?


	3. Chapter 3

When Erika woke the next morning, she immediately thought of Josh. It was his birthday. She got up out of bed and put on her day clothes. She skipped breakfast and went into the kitchen.

"Miss Scarlet? What has happened?" one of the kitchen workers asked.

"Are the apple dumplings done yet?" Erika asked.

"Yes they are, we only have to put them in the oven."

"When do you think they will be ready?"

"Midday."

"Perfect. Have Mary fetch me when they are done, I would like to take one to a friend." Erika couldn't wait to see him again.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the North corridor, heading towards her room.

"Miss Scarlet?" Erika heard Mary's voice behind her.

Erika turned around, realizing that skipping breakfast would come with punishment. She hadn't even woke up on time, her hair probably looked terrible - had she missed that too? Every morning Mary would do her hair.

"Mary, my apologies. I stayed up late last night reading and slept through breakfast and forgot about my hair and came down here to check on the apple dumplings." Erika lied about the reading but everything else was true.

"No matter, we just have less time to prepare you now for the jewelry selection. Go to your room, I shall be there in a hurry with sandwhiches and I will do your hair while you eat."

"Yes, Mary."

Erika went off to her room and sat on the chair that she sat on every day when Mary pulled and rearranged her hair into a nice new style. When Mary came into the room, she set the sandwiches on a table that was reaching distance away from her chair, so she could eat and let Mary do her hair. Erika grabbed one and ate it slowly, thinking about if she should tell Mary about Josh. A farmer was not supposed to be talking to the Princess - future Queen - but she could trust Mary... so Erika took a chance.

"I met a boy yesterday. I like him."

"A boy? Who? How can you like him if you only just met him?" Mary asked.

"His name is Josh, he helped me when I was apple picking yesterday." Erika said, leaving out the fact that he was the Arkenshire farmer and that he had helped her stand up after his horse nearly killed her.

"I don't think that you should be talking to this boy. There is no one in Arkenshire castle who goes by the name Josh. Such an odd name too..." Mary said.

"Mary, I really like him though." Erika protested.

"Your mother and father have already picked your husband out for you. After the coronation, you are to be married. You did know that, yes?"

"No, I did not." Erika said, sadly. She had never met anyone like Joshua, and she had only first met him. How was it possible to like someone this much if you had only met them the day before?

"Well, we have to put back the History lesson until noon today, because you slept in. That cuts into your free time, but it is my responsibility to teach you. Now your hair is done, you can get ready for the lesson."

"I was going to go take him an apple dumpling."

"That will have to wait, my dear."

Erika was sad. Not just because she couldn't see him, but that she couldn't give anything to him for his birthday. She suddenly had an idea. If she couldn't give it to him, that doesn't mean that someone else couldn't. She quickly got her history books out and set them on her desk and hurried back down the corridor to the East wing and back into the kitchen.

"Miss, what is it now?"

"Could one of you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor, Miss."

"Could one of you deliver an apple dumpling to Joshua, the farmer boy who delivers crops to all of you. It's his birthday. I know it's an odd request, but he deserves it."

"Okay, but you shall be going now, I hear Mary's footsteps going down the corridor."

Erika quickly slipped back upstairs and sat down in a chair by the table with her books just in time for Mary to enter the room.

"Good, now shall we get started?

* * *

Josh woke up that morning at dawn. _Wow, I'm eighteen now,_ he thought. He went downstairs and as he entered the dining room, his dad was sitting at the table with a small cake in front of him. "Happy birthday, son."

"Wow, dad you didn't have to." Josh said, literally. He went out of his way to make him a cake. That would mean selling less eggs and milk, and that would mean less money for house repairs.

"I wanted to." his dad said, understanding.

"Well, thanks but I need to go pick the strawberries and make sure Nancy is fed."

"I can do that. Just sit down and eat."

"Just pick the strawberries, I want to take Nancy out on a ride, so I'll feed her."

"Sounds good to me. After you're done riding, you need to take the strawberries to the castle. I have to milk the cows."

"Okay. Thanks dad."

Josh ate the cake. It wasn't the best but he was glad his father had tried. His mom had always been the better cook. After he was done eating, he went out to the stables and fed Nancy and then, from a nearby tree, gave her an apple. He saddled up and rode off. To be honest, he was riding Nancy for fun, but mostly in the hope he would see Erika again. Fate. He wanted fate to bring them together again, but sometimes good fate comes with a price, and he wasn't sure he wanted a price.

After a half hour, he went back to the stables. Erika would never be in the kitchen, so he doubted he would see her there. So he was set on the fact that he would never see her again. Only at the coronation, but he wouldn't talk to her. That was forbidden.

* * *

Erika walked into the kitchen and asked, "Did you bring him the apple dumpling?"

"Not yet, dear. We are discussing what to prepare for your coronation. Be patient. I will see him soon, so I will give it to him then."

Erika thought she was bothering them, so she didn't ask another question and left.

* * *

Josh took the big barrel of strawberries to the kitchen and set it in the corner. "Strawberries, just picked this morning."

"Why thank you Joshua, I was just talking about you with - " She looked around, and Erika was gone, "- oh well never mind that. Thank you for bringing the strawberries. I think that will take care of the desert. We should make strawberry custard. Happy birthday, by the way. Have an apple dumpling."

Josh had the feeling who had given him the apple dumpling, but he doubted it. He left and went back to his working.

**Hey guys, hoped you liked that chapter. Fate almost brought them together again in the kitchen, but I think fate has something else in mind...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Coronation

18. Big and strong number. It meant that she would become a queen today. She got up at dawn, because the ceremony would take place at noon. She would have been going to pick apples today, but she was not allowed outside of the castle anymore. Mary had told her that since she was going to be Queen soon, they should not take chances.

"Mary, I need help." Erika said, referring to her dress. It had to be tightly woven in the back. Mary came in and tied it up and helped her put her shoes on. It was almost time. Mary did her hair as well.

Her mother came into the room and said, "May I have a word with my daughter alone, please?"

Mary exited the room and her mother sat beside her on the foot of her bed.

"What is it, mother?" Erika asked. Her mother looked stricken.

"I am going to tell you something, but you musn't tell anyone else."

"Okay, go on."

"You had two sisters. They were older than you - "

" - were?"

"Do not interrupt, child. Yes, were. They died, on their coronation day. They both were going to be queen, but when Jessica died, Mikaela was going to take the thrown, and then she died as well. Both died on their coronation day. I told Mary to protect you as best as she could, because we could not have it happen again. We know they were murdered. We don't know who, but we know the name of the person who did the terrible crime. Ibis is his name. He somehow managed to kill both of them at their coronation parties. We have the security tripled and we are making sure that you don't speak to anyone that does not live in the castle. Please be careful while you pick who you are going to talk to at the party."

"Yes, mother," Erika said. All of the information she had just heard was sinking in. She needed time to mourn for her late sisters. She was confused as well. Could Josh be the person? He was eighteen, but he looked older... she barely knew him... but she doubted the farmers were allowed to the coronation.

When her mother left, she cried silently. Mary came in and saw her, and wiped her tears. Her eyes were puffy now. Mary put makeup back on and covered her puffy eyes with makeup as well.

She headed down to the South wing where they would be having the ceremony. She waited outside the doors. Everyone was in there. She didn't know who came to coronations, but she knew it was mostly people who lived in Arkenshire and servants. When the doors opened, she walked down the red carpet up to the stage and and stood looking towards the audience. She looked around looking for familiar faces. She saw the ladies from the kitchen, Mary, her uncle and aunt, her grandparents, Josh and - wait Josh?

Josh was sitting in the crowd, smiling at her. Why was he here?

"Erika."

She looked over. Her mother had been trying to get her attention, "Do you accept the crown and the duties and responsibilities that come along with it?"

"Yes I accept."

The crown was placed on Erika's head and the ceremony was over. It was time for the after party. She had guards all over her and couldn't even talk to someone without them searching the person. She told them she needed to use the bathroom and they didn't follow her inside, so she used the other door and went back to the party. She looked around, for Josh, and finally found him.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over and his face lit up.

"Fate did us well."

"Yes indeed." Josh said, "I didn't think I would get the chance to speak with you, with those guards with you. Where did they go?"

"I ditched them in the bathroom." Erika said.

"It is a pleasure to be talking to you... Queen... but I don't think you want to be seen with a farmer boy."

"Who cares what others think? I just want to hold a conversation with you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I like you."

"I like you too, Josh. You're a good person." Erika knew what he meant, but she couldn't bare to tell him that she was set to be married tomorrow, to someone else.

"Not like that, Erika. I mean, I think I love you."

"We've only just met, Mr. Morrison. I understand that you might have a silly crush on me, but I am Queen now and I cannot have a farmer boy trying to grasp my attention."

"I'm sorry, I just... thought you might be the same." The expression Josh wore on his face was pure heart break and sadness.

"Of course not. Now if you would please follow me, I need to take you to the kitchen."

"Why the kitchen?"

"Do not ask questions, I am the Queen, now do as I say."

Josh followed her to the kitchen, having not the slightest idea what she was talking about. When they got there, she turned towards him and said, "I like you too."

"I knew it." Josh said. His face lit up.

"Did you like the apple dumpling I left you?"

"I knew that was you! I thought it might have been, but I wasn't sure."

Josh and Erika took a step towards each other.

"I couldn't let my parents see I was discussing such matters with you. They saw me talking to you and I thought if I said what I did, then they wouldn't suspect anything."

They took another step towards each other.

"Well that was very smart of you."

Another.

"Thank you."

Another.

"Erika, where have you gone?" Mary's voice wondered through the corridor and closer to the kitchen.

"Quick! Go under there!" Erika shoved him under a cooking table and because of the cloth on top of the table, no one could see him under there.

"Miss, what are you doing?" Mary asked, "You have to dance with your father, its a tradition. You know about it, you had dancing lessons just for that purpose."

"I'm sorry, Mary, it just slipped my mind. I was coming in here for an apple dumpling left over from yesterday. I had them go out and pick apples because I couldn't today."

"Stop wondering about and get to the ballroom. You gave all of us a fright."

Erika knew why it frightened them. They had thought she was dead just like her sisters.

"I'm sorry, miss." Erika sincerely apologized.

Mary dragged Erika out to the ballroom, Erika trying to sneak peeks back to the kitchen, wondering if she would get to speak to him again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Coronation pt 2

Erika and her father danced. She forgot steps often, because she was trying to find Josh in the crowd of people.

After the dance, she bowed and her father said, "Come, my daughter, I must give you your birthday present."

She went with her father to his study and he pulled out a box. She opened it and inside was a necklace, a locket. She opened it and it had her sisters faces on it. Her father patted her on the shoulder as she let a tear fall down her cheek. She was sad that she never got to know them.

She lifted her head up and her father was across the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." her father said, pulling out a knife.

* * *

Josh didn't know how to get around the Arkenshire castle. The only place he had ever been to was inside the kitchen. He wondered his way around, trying to at least find a bathroom with guards on the outside, still waiting for Erika. He knew that must be close to the ballroom because she said so.

"What are you doing?"

That was her voice. He looked towards the room it had come from, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. "Erika?"

"Josh!" Erika screamed.

Josh heard the panic in her voice, and with his strength that he gained farming his whole life, he ripped the door from it's hinges and walked in to Erika on the floor and her father going to stab her with a knife.

"Step away from her!" Josh said, pulling a bow and arrow out of the closet he was close to that was open and full of weapons. Random closets do come in handy.

"You filthy farmer, I will kill you after her."

Josh shot an arrow in his shoulder. He fell to the ground and he rushed over to Erika. "Are you alright?"

"My father just tried to kill me! Of course not!" she shrilled.

They both turned around and the former king, was gone. "Where did he go?" She started crying out of fear. "He's going to kill me!"

"Not as long as I'm around." Josh said, helping Erika up for the second time.

Her mother, father and ten guards walked into the room.

"That's him!" her father said, "Take him into custody at once!"

"NO!" Erika said, reaching for him, but the guards had already grabbed and tied his hands together.

"Are you alright, miss?" Mary asked, going to help her.

"What are they doing to him?!" Erika almost screamed, "_Josh, come back_!"

"What are you screaming for? He tried to kill you!"

"No he didn't, he did!" Erika said, pointing to her father, who had been smiling smugly, but now had an ugly serious face.

"You were probably confused when him and I were fighting. You were looking away out of fear the whole time." The seriousness in his face while he lied, was too convincing.

"If you really were trying to help me, why did you leave?" Erika asked, feeling confident about the question.

He had an answer though, "It was the only way to get help."

"To leave me?!" Erika screamed. She turned to her mother, "Please don't tell me you believe him?"

"I trust your father completely. You have just met this boy!"

"I love him! I hate my father!" Erika screamed. She couldn't stop screaming. She needed to find Josh. "_Josh_!"

Erika ran down the hallway, Mary running after her. She found the guards putting him into a cell. She tried to push through them, but they threw her back and she landed on top of Mary.

"Sorry, Mary," Erika said quickly. "Josh." She ran over to the cell. "Are you alright?"

"Miss, get away from him! Guards!"

"Erika!"

"Josh!"

The guards dragged Erika away from the cell. Joshes hand reaching for her through the bars.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

"What are you doing, let me go!" Erika yelled, trying to get out of Mary's grasps.

"She's obviously confused. Have him hanged tomorrow during the wedding." her father said.

"What are you going to do now?" Erika asked him, "How are you going to kill me now?"

"Erika! Apologize at once!" Her mother said.

"Never." Erika said. Her father had tried to kill her. She knew that for sure, but no one would believe her. She knew that Josh didn't do anything wrong, and now if she didn't do anything, he would be hanged. She had a plan.

* * *

Josh sat in the cold cell, on the cold floor, wishing for anything besides cold soup. Everything was cold in the cells. He needed to find a way to convince Arkenshire that he wasn't guilty. He needed to find proof that he wasn't guilty. But what? What proof did he have?

* * *

Erika stopped completely. "Mary, you're right. Josh did do it. Father, I'm sorry for accusing you. I was just confused."

Her father looked at her with threat in his eyes. He didn't know what she was planning, but he knew it wasn't anything good. "Well, how about someone get guards to watch over her door tonight so that no one gets in. Who knows how many other people this boy have hired? I will personally watch over her as well."

"So will I. I don't want anyone to harm her." Mary said.

"No." her father said a little to sharply. He corrected his tone and said, "I mean, you have your duties. Do not put them on hold. I will take care of my daughter."

Erika didn't know what she was going to do. Her father had just sabotaged what her plan would have been. She would have to think of something else before nine o' clock, or she and Josh were going to die.

At around mid-afternoon, she had a breakthrough. She was going to ask Mary to get her a glass of milk before bed and also before her father came in. Mary would go and get her milk, and when she returned, she would see her father trying to kill her, and she would know.

That night, she constructed her plan very thoroughly. She asked Mary for a glass of milk, and she went off, suspecting nothing. Neither did her father as he came into the room. Erika grabbed a needle that she sewed with and pointed it at him as threateningly as an 18 year old girl, wearing pajamas and slippers and holding a tiny sewing needle could look. "Sorry about this." her father said, "I just can't let you live, you see, I need to be King, and you are coming in the way of that. It will be terrible, your death. Cause millions of problems, and sadness across Arkenshire and the outer-lying villages. Oh well."

He went towards her with a knife he had gotten from under his coat, and she stabbed him in the eye with the sewing needle. He screamed and she ran out of the room. Half the guards went after her and the other half, went inside to find her father on the floor, screaming, a knife on the floor, and a sewing needle in his eye **(sorry if that's too graphic. Try not to think about it too much)**. Erika was still running down the corridor, towards the East wing and finally she found Josh. She grabbed the keys and opened the cell. Before the guards had even stepped in the East wing, they were outside, running, running, gone.

* * *

Josh and Erika entered his farm house and saw his dad sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Dad."

"Joshua Michael Morrison - you scared me half to death. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. This is Erika. Dad, meet the Queen."

"Your majesty - I - "

"No time for that, sir. Can you hide us? We're on the run from Arkenshire."

"Yes. There's a secret cellar under the living room floor boards. Hurry, go." He didn't ask questions.

Erika and Josh went into the living room and Josh lifted up the carpet and opened the door to the cellar. He helped Erika climb down and then he shut the door over top their heads and his father covered the door back up with the carpet. Josh grabbed a lantern and lit it. "Are you alright?" he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine." she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." She said, grabbing her locket that was around her throat.

"It'll all be okay in time. They'll realize what's going on and come get you."

"Or he'll lie again and they'll believe him."

"If we stay down here until morning, we should be okay."

"What was that?" Erika asked.

There were footsteps coming from above. "Where are they? I know she would come here."

"Who? Does this have something to do with my son? What has he gotten into now?"

"Like you don't know."

"That's my dad - " Erika whispered.

Josh covered her mouth, and made the "shh" motion over his lips.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Nothing... But if I find out that they're here, you will be killed."

Erika started crying. This was all her fault.


	7. Chapter 7: Major Cliff Hanger

The next morning, Erika woke up, with sunlight pouring through the floor boards on the ceiling of the cellar. She shook Josh awake and his hair was all over the place. She giggled.

"What?"

"Your hair."

"Yours isn't any better, little miss sunshine."

They both laughed, then were silent.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Let me go first." Josh got up and silently went up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the floorboards five times in a precise way.

The carpet was removed and Josh came back down and helped her back up off the floor and as the cellar door opened. Their faces immediately went in the shape of surprise.

No. It couldn't be. Erika knew who they were, but Josh was only assuming.

"What are you doing here?" Erika asked.

"Coming for you. There's a war starting, and we need you with us. He has to be killed."

"I know, but, he's my - "

" - our - "

" - dad. I can't kill him."

"Wait, you said 'our'?" Josh said confused, to them.

"Yeah. We're her sisters."


	8. Chapter 8: Major Relief

"How is this even possible? You're supposed to be dead," Erika said, looking at her two sisters. She didn't know how she felt at that moment. She was confused, surprised, relieved, scared, anxious and paranoid. Confused at how they were alive, surprised because she was staring at her were-dead sisters, relieved that they were alive, scared her father would find them all, anxious about what they were saying and paranoid about how they were going to keep hidden.

"Father does not have good aim while stabbing. He stabbed us where he thought the heart was. He just missed it with both of us. When he stabbed me first - " Jessica, the oldest said, " - I asked Mary to take me somewhere I could hide, and she took me to Rotheren in the Arkenshire villages. I never told her who had done it. I didn't know. Our father had worn a cloak. I hid there for a while. When I heard that Michaela was to be coronated and our mother had another child - you - I was worried for both of you. I had Mary watch both of you. After Michaela was stabbed and brought to Rotheren as well, you were next, Erika. I couldn't let you be hurt as well. So I went to Mary a third time, but I knew who had tried to kill us. Michaela had found out. I didn't tell Mary about who did it because I was afraid of her being hurt as well if she knew. So when I was told that you had survived and fleed with an alleged murderer, I was shocked. I came straight away to his father's house, because I knew that was where you would go. Father just wasn't smart enough to check everywhere."

"You are brilliant." Erika said, "But at least we know that if father tries to stab us, he'll most likely miss. That is his weakness - bad aiming."

"You are right on that, little sister." Michaela said, "But he did puncture and leave a scar. It hurts from time to time, but its not as bad as it could be. At least we're still alive."

"What did you mean, 'there's a war starting'?" Erika asked, sitting down on the cold floor. She was tired of standing. Running all over the castle yesterday and through the woods was making her muscles sore.

"Father is convinced that you are still out there, with him," Jessica gave Josh a glare. "You aren't safe here. Come to Retheren. They hid us for years, they will hide you too. Father has a $1,000,000 reward for your body. Dead or Alive. If he finds you here, he'll kill you and Joshua. He is gathering an army, because he thinks that's what you're doing right now."

"Why would I want to gather an army to fight him?"

"Everyone in the Arkenshire castle things you are rebelling against the kingdom, for this boy. Your 'murderer'." Michaela said.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Erika said, taking his arm and pulling him close.

"He hasn't spoken up since we got here." Jessica said.

They all looked at Josh.

"Well what am I supposed to say? Thanks for coming, oh look you aren't dead? I don't know you but please let me convince you I wasn't trying to kill your sister, I love her, even though I'm too young?"

"No one is too young for love." Jessica said, almost tearing up.

Michaela stepped in, changing the subject, "You're right, I don't know what I would like you to say, but at least tell us how you two met. I want to know why some farmer boy is mixed up in this."

"Well I went apple picking and his horse nearly killed me, but he had it stop and helped me up off the ground. He was at the coronation and was coming back from the kitchen, where we had been previously talking in secret, when he heard me scream. He came in and saved me from our father. He was framed. I helped him get out and we came here. Now everyone believes he is the bad guy."

"You love him?" Michaela said.

Erika thought for a moment and then gave a firm, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9: Retheren

"We should get going. Its almost noon. We brought cloaks, here put them on." Jessica said, handing Erika a red cloak, and Josh a blue cloak. **(Hey Josh and Erika, get my color choice? I think red looks good on you, and blue because of your sweatshirt you always wear).** They set off, pulling the hoods over their faces as they passed through Cadia and Hallan. Retheren was the farthest village and so when they got there, it was almost one o' clock. Erika and Josh were starving by the time they got to a small cottage. Jessica started a fire in the fireplace and Michaela showed them their room that Josh and Erika would share because there was only one left. When they were settled, Michaela started cooking. Erika didn't care what it was, she was hungry and it smelled delicious.

Erika sat down on her bed and Josh sat on his. They were on the opposite sides of the room. There was a desk in the middle, in front of a window, and a lamp on the left side of the desk. In the right corner of the room, there was a dresser, and on the left there was a closet. They didn't have any belongings to put in the closet or the dresser besides the cloaks they had. Erika only had her locket with her and her night clothes. Joshua still had his nice clothes on from the coronation. Jessica went out and bought them two pairs of clothes that they could wear and they stripped off their dirty clothes and put on a new outfit.

Dinner was somewhat awkward, but Erika couldn't hold the silence anymore. "Are we going to make an army?" Erika asked.

"I can't just go around Retheren and the other villages asking for people to join an army to overthrow Arkenshire now can I?" Jessica said back. She was the oldest and Erika should trust her judgement, but she got mad instead.

Erika got up from the table and said, "We need to do something. I know you two like hiding away and being safe, but he tried to kill all four of us. He is a monster. He needs to be stopped right now!"

"Sit down. We'll talk about it tomorrow. You just need to calm down and rest tonight. Please. Okay?" Michaela defended Jessica.

Erika sat down.

"You promise?" Josh asked.

Everyone looked at him. Shocked he would even say anything.

"I promise." Michaela said.

After dinner, Michaela and Jessica went into their room and started talking in high pitched voices about something, but they were whispering so Josh and Erika couldn't hear. They sat in front of the fire and Erika almost cried because of stress. Josh put his hand on hers and all her nervousness and stress melted away.


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering an Army

The next day, Erika woke up at the same time as Josh. Josh had gotten out of bed and tried to go out of the room without waking her, but the door creaked loudly and Erika woke up anyway. "Sorry," Josh apologized.

"It's okay. I should have been getting up anyway. It's going to be a long day." Erika said.

She was very correct. It was going to be a long day.

Erika and Josh went out into the kitchen and looked at the sun from out of the window. It was about nine. Michaela and Jessica were already out and moving, and breakfast was on the table: Eggs and bacon. "This looks great. I would have helped if you would have woken me." Erika said.

"It's okay. It wasn't hard." Jessica said, pouring them both milk and having them sit down at the table.

They ate their breakfast and put on their shoes. They were ready to go.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michaela asked.

"You said we could go looking for an army today." Erika said, confused.

"You're going to need a lot more than that. It's a cold spring day and we're traveling far." Jessica said.

"Why so far away?"

"We cannot trust the people in Arkenshire villages. They will report us, so we must go to the nearest kingdom from here. Northerten: it has five villages and their kingdom is twice as large as Arkenshire. If we can ask them for help, we can win." Jessica explained.

"That's smart. This sounds silly, but I forgot that there's more to the world than Arkenshire. I've never been outside the boundaries." Erika said.

"That's not silly. You've spent your while life in a castle." Josh said, comforting her.

"Go put on another coat. We'll pack food and overnight supplies." Michaela said.

"Overnight supplies?"

"It's a two day journey. Now do as I said." Michaela ordered.

Erika and Josh went back and got their coats. They could not worry about their relationship right now. There was more at stake to worry about. Lives besides theirs were at risk.

In ten minutes, they had on layers and boots, and they had food and overnight supplies. They put on their cloaks and their hoods over their faces, so no one would recognize them leaving. If they were all seen leaving Retheren, let alone all of Arkenshire, someone would surely tell the King and Arkenshire would follow them. They traveled for miles before anyone said anything.

"How are you all holding up?" Jessica asked. She was in the front, Michaela a little behind, then Josh and Erika.

"Cold," Erika said.

"Tired," said Josh, "and I used to live on a farm."

"Well, we have a lot longer to go." Michaela said, "So you'd better stay with us."

Josh and Erika held hands for support and kept moving on.

After the day was gone, they stopped near a patch of trees and set up a tent and campfire for the night. They ate and slept. Erika had never been so happy to sleep on the rough ground.


	11. Chapter 11: Treason

The next morning, Josh and Erika woke to the sounds of Michaela throwing firewood on the fire. They got up out of the tent and sat down. Erika's hair was all over the place. Look at the Queen now.

Josh sat down next to her and his hair was no better. Michaela and Jessica's looked fine though. They must have gotten up earlier too, because they had new clothes on and they looked wide awake.

"What's for breakfast?" Erika asked, hungry.

"Most likely a sandwich." said Jessica.

"Don't worry, if we leave soon, we'll be there by mid-afternoon." Michaela said.

Erika was so tired, and her legs were stiff. She had done more walking and running in the past few days more than she had in her entire life. Josh didn't complain. He probably wished he had Nancy though. Erika wished they had Nancy. She loved that horse. Maybe when they got permission from Northerten, she could go back to Josh's house. It was dangerously close to the castle, but she would only go back to get Nancy for Josh. He probably missed his father too.

"What happened to your mother?" Erika asked him quietly.

"She died when I was fifteen. She was killed for treason. She didn't agree with how Arkenshire was treating it's servants and farmers. So one day while we were picking strawberries, they came in and shot her, right in the strawberry field. I couldn't tell if it was strawberry juice or blood. So I just tore the whole spot up and no strawberries grow there anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Erika said, and now that she thought of it, they could be shot right now. They were committing treason.

"I don't want to die during this war. I need to live and prove that my mother was right." Josh said.

"I understand." Erika said.

"No you don't. You say you do, but you're only saying that to comfort me. You don't know what it's like to lose your mother."

"For all I know, my mother could be dead. I don't know what she's thinking right now. My sisters were dead in my mind for a while. I do understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They didn't speak at all until they heard a crack behind them.


	12. Chapter 12: We Three Queens

All four of them whipped around to see where the noise had come from, and behind them stood a man about the same age as Jessica, with a knife in his hand.

"Oops." He said.

Josh immediately stepped in front of Erika, protecting her. **Aw OMG. I can imagine it in my head.**

"Who are you and what do you want?" Josh asked.

Jessica, Michaela and Erika all looked at him, stunned that he would take charge so quickly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice me following you," the man said, "but if you must know, I'm not following you so I can kill you. I am a guard on the Northerten boarder and I saw you folks passing through and decided to follow you so I knew you wouldn't cause trouble. Now that I look close enough, I know that you three ladies are from Arkenshire. You know the little one has a reward."

"We're coming here because we need help. Our father tried to kill us, and he blamed it on him [referring to Josh]." Erika said.

"I can take you to the King, but I can't garentee **Sorry if I spelled that wrong..** that he wont turn you in." he said.

"What's your name then?" Erika asked the man.

"Stanley Nordare."

"Take us to the King." Erika said.

* * *

When they approached the castle or Northerten, they could smell all of the food in the kitchen wafting through the corridors. They hadn't eaten much but dry sandwiches the past two days, and Erika craved apple dumplings, Josh craved his dad's homemade soup and Jessica and Michaela only craved revenge on their father.

When they were brought to the door of the King's main office, Stanley knocked on the door two times in a precise manner. The guards outside of the room, let him in and the King looked up from his desk. He looked like he was in his late forties maybe early fifties, and he had grey hair and a grey beard. "What is it?" he asked.

Stanley motioned for one of them to step up and talk, so Erika let go of Josh's hand that she had been holding since they met Stanley, and she said, "I am the new Queen of Arkenshire. Recently coronated two days ago and on the run from my father, who tried to kill me. We're gathering an army and we need your help. Northerten is the closest kingdom from Arkenshire that is not allies with my father. We must kill him and take back what is rightfully my sisters' and I's thrown."

"Well said, dearest Queen of Arkenshire, but I'm afraid I cannot help you. I have signed a contract with all North kingdoms stating that I would not be an ally of war unless the King or Queen had committed treason."

"I committed treason by betraying Arkenshire to come here. I am defying my own home, while Queen," Erika said, then turning to her sisters, "and they, are previous Queens of Arkenshire, if not still. So we all are committing treason as Queens."

"I guess you are correct," said the King, "but I cannot decide such decision right now. Join us for dinner and I will call you into my office tomorrow evening when I have come up with my solution. Stanley will show you to your rooms."

Stanley led them out of the office and took them down another corridor, to the rooms. Josh and Erika shared one with two beds and Jessica and Michaela got separate rooms. Josh and Erika sat in silence for a long while before saying anything.

"I guess Stanley will come get us when it is time for dinner," Josh said.

"Yes." Erika said, "I guess so."

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Of course not. I don't even know if the Northerten King will help us. It will require an army and a lot of Northerten people would be killed. I can't have dead people on my conscious." Erika said.

"It shouldn't be on your conscious. This is your father's fault, not yours, so don't think about how it is your fault." Josh said.

"Okay." Erika said.

* * *

JESSICA POV

I looked around the room I would be staying in tonight. It was cozy looking and the bed was very soft. Softer than Arkenshire's bedrooms anyway, or maybe they were the same, but she just couldn't remember what her old home had felt like.

There was a knock on the door.

Jessica made sure she looked okay and then said, "Come in."

Stanley came in dressed in evening attire and said, "I got someone else to cover my shift until tomorrow night. It is time for dinner. The King thought I should let you know."

"Thank you." Jessica said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I thought I would never see you again." Stanley said.

"I didn't even know you were alive." Jessica said.

They both felt what they needed to do, but they both stood there.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk telling you. I didn't want you to risk your safety to come and see me." Stanley said.

Jessica went over to him and got her face real close to his. She whispered, "I love you." Then slapped him and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner

**I was just reading through the last chapter and sorry if i accidentally changed from first to second POV in Jessica's POV. I do that sometimes. I don't feel like fixing it because my computer will spaz out but I meant to have it at first person. Sorry. Okay enjoy the chapter.**

Josh and Erika were called to dinner when Stanley appeared at the door. His face was slightly red, but Erika nor Josh wanted to say anything. So they went along with their busness **Sorry if i spelled that wrong too... ** and they followed Stanley to the dining room. Erika sat right beside Josh and another lady, who she didn't know but assumed was someone who lived in the castle.

"Hello, I'm Erika." Erika introduced herself to the lady.

The lady looked over. She had reddish, orangish hair and she was so beautiful. Her face was pale but it was a very stunning kind of beautiful. She must have been the princess. "I was just coronated." the lady said, "I'm Celia Morton."

"You're so beautiful." Erika said, "I mean, um, sorry that was weird."

"No, thank you. It was kind of you. Would you please tell your boyfriend to stop starring, though? It is quite disturbing."

Erika shot a look at Josh and he immediately looked down at his plate. **You look at other girls, and i will kill you Josh. Just a warning.** The King approached and sat down. He said, "What a wonderful night. Full moon and I have guests. This is interesting. Why don't we thank God for the meal a while?"

They bowed their heads and prayed, Erika, being curious, looked up while they were praying and saw that Jessica, her own sister, was stealing glances towards Stanley! He was good looking but, Erika wouldn't think she would start liking him. They weren't staying, so Erika hoped she didn't get too attached.

After they were done praying, Jessica looked away from Stanley as Stanley started looking at her. What was going on?! As the food was being distributed throughout the table by servants, Erika was surprised to see that the King actually thanked and paid his servants with money! Actual money! This is what it should be like at Arkenshire. Not just saying "Off with you" and giving them a loaf of bread as payment. That is not the way to treat hard workers. The Northerten King knew what was right.

Jessica must have noticed as well because she said, "You thank and pay your servants?"

"Why of course I do. The hard work they do every day for me must be rewarded," the King said.

"You are the most gracious person I have ever met." Erika said.

"Arkenshire must be full of bad people then. I am one of many kind people in Northerten." the King said, not trying to compliment himself, but doing so anyway.

"I would love to live here someday." Jessica said.

Josh, Erika and Michaela all looked at her with astonishment. "What do you mean by that sister?" Erika said, almost threateningly.

"I mean, everyone is nice here and the government is great. The land is beautiful as well as the people." Her eyes flickered to Stanley.

"What is going on with you two? I mean seriously. You've been stealing looks at him all night." Erika said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica said, her face getting pink from embarrassment.

"You know what I mean." Erika said. She looked over at Josh and he had already finished a bowl of soup, two apple dumplings, a glass of grape juice and mashed potatoes. Now that she remembered, he had turned down sandwiches on the way here. They had strawberry Jam on them. That's why. She had totally forgotten.

"I used to know him." Jessica said fast, "He was a guard in Arkenshire, but he was banished after my attempted assassination. We were in love, and father knew that, so he banished him from the land, hoping he would starve. He didn't though, he came here and lived here since then. I didn't know this until just today."

"Oh." Erika said.

The whole table was an awkward silence for a minute. "Will you excuse me?" Jessica said, getting up from the table, almost crying.

Once she left the room, Stanley got up and said, "I should probably go and see if she is alright."

"You'd better." Erika said.

So Stanley left too.

"Well, this is awkward." the King said, "More food for us though. I doubt they'll be back."

Erika grabbed some food, because she had not touched anything yet. She ate an apple dumpling, a glass of apple juice and some ham.

"This ham is great. Where did you get such amazing meat?" Erika said. **Of course all the readers will be like "oh a pig duh" but it was like really good so she means its fresh meat and stuff. **

"The pig was just butchered an hour ago." the King said with a smile.

"Oh. Lovely." Erika said putting her fork down. It made her nauseous to think, a pig was just killed an hour ago to fulfill her hunger, "Excuse me, I am full. Thank you for the wonderful meal. I just need time to myself for a little."

Erika got up and left.

"I guess that's my queue to go check on her." Josh said. He got up and left. **So if she is ever upset you go and you make her feel better. Got that? Good. **

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Waiting

"Are you alright?" Josh asked, coming into their room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nauseous is all." Erika said, "I think I just need one good night's sleep. It's probably the only one we'll get for a while after tonight."

"That's true. I'll just let you rest." Josh said, starting to leave the room.

"Wait." Erika said.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Can you stay with me? I just - I need someone right now and my sisters aren't much help." Erika said.

"Okay." Josh said. They got blankets from off of their bed and laid them on the floor so that they were folded like sleeping bags. They both got in their "sleeping bags" and starred at the ceiling.

"Just imagine the ceiling is the sky." Josh said, taking Erika's hand.

They both starred at the sky, holding hands until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Erika woke up, Josh was still sleeping and they were still holding hands. She gently let go of his hand, crawled out of her "sleeping bag" and went to breakfast.

Erika sat down next to Celia like she had the night before and when they had prayed and the food was distributed, Erika started piling food onto her plate.

"Erika! Show some manners." Michaela said.

"This isn't all mine. I'm bringing some back for Josh. He hasn't awoken yet, so I'll bring some to our room so when he wakes up he can eat." Erika said, "I'm sorry for being rude, King."

"Not a problem, Queen Scarlet." King said, "I would do the same for my wife if she were still here."

Erika said, "Sorry about that, sir. Excuse me."

Erika took the plate of food and the two cups of juice upstairs to their room. She ate quietly until he woke up.

"I smelled eggs in my dream." Josh said, "Thanks for bringing me some food."

"No problem." Erika said, "When did you fall asleep last night?"

"I waited until you fell asleep. I wanted to make sure you got a good nights rest. Don't think this is creepy but I watched you for a little. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I fell asleep a little after you." Josh said.

"Thank you." Erika said.

After they finished eating, Josh took the tray to the kitchen and told the cooks they did a great job, while Erika took a shower. When Erika was done, she changed and let Josh take one. Josh was dressed and ready just in time for Stanley to come and get them. The King had decided.


	15. Chapter 15: The Decision

Josh and Erika followed Stanley back to the King's office. Jessica and Michaela were already there. They all took a deep breath, pushed open the doors, and entered the room. The King looked up from his desk. He stood up and walked towards them all.

"I have made my decision following the question of helping you fight Arkenshire against your father who is currently the King. I said I would only help you if there was treason involved - which is a high offense against any kingdom. I forgive you of your treason because I understand it was for a good cause, because your father is an absolute lunatic. Some Arkenshire soldiers delivered this to me this morning after breakfast." The King pulled out a piece of paper. "It says 'Dear King Morton. Treason has been made and I want you to help defend me against my own blood in the upcoming war. I do believe that my three daughters and another boy are gathering an army. I cannot lose to four foolish children who know nothing about anything. Join me and fight against me as allies, Sincerely, King Scarlet.' So now I am faced with the decision to either help four children who have committed treason, and a King who I have trusted since I was prince. I do believe that I will have to trust the four children though, because I know you children would never have gone to the efforts to come here if it were not true."

Erika, Josh, Jessica and Michaela all sighed with major relief. This was the best day ever.

"Thank you so much, King." Erika said, bowing.

"I cannot guarantee that we will win this war, but I can promise you that I will do whatever I possibly can, to help you regain your kingdom." the King said, "There is a lot of work to be done. Once your father does not recieve a reply from me in the next week he will know where my loyalties lie **I'm not sure if i used the right lie there, but oh well. **We need to train you four on how to fight, because Erika will have to be the one to kill the King. I'm sorry to say, but it is the only way. If you are to die, then it would go on to Michaela and then Jessica. Josh is only being trained because he needs to become a soldier and we have minimal forces. I will give you your training schedule tomorrow. You may go."

They all left the room, feeling relief, with a hint of dread.


	16. Chapter 16: Schedules

The next morning, Erika woke up at the same time she heard Josh coming out of the shower.

"Morning," Erika said, "What time is it, do you think?"

"Around seven," Josh said, "Breakfast should start soon."

"We should go," said Erika, putting on her slippers.

They both walked down the corridor and into the dining room. They sat down in the seats they had been sitting in since they first got there and waited. After everyone came and they said their prayer, they ate. Breakfast was quiet. There was nothing interesting that went on, besides the casual glances that Jessica and Stanley stole at each other. They seemed okay. No one had asked or said anything about what had happened after dinner two nights ago. They must have worked it out, because the glances they were giving each other were not full of anger, but full of calm, peacefulness.

After breakfast, Josh and Erika went back to their rooms together, waiting for their schedules.

Josh and Erika would not have similar schedules, because Erika was simply learning how to kill, Josh was learning how to fight.

Erika never imagined a year ago, that she would be betraying her own kingdom, and planning to kill her own father.

They sat in silence on the side of Josh's bed, holding each other, until Stanley knocked on the door. They broke apart and Erika opened the door. Stanley entered the room and handed both of them their schedules.

Erika's schedule was:

Breakfast 7:15-8:00

Kill Training Session A 8:30-Noon

Lunch 12:30-1:25

Fighting Session 1:45-5:30

Dinner 6:00-6:45

Kill Training Session B 7:00-9:00

Lights Out 11:00

* * *

Josh's schedule was:

Breakfast 7:15-8:00

Fighting Session 8:30-Noon

Lunch 12:30-1:25

Minor Sword/Arrow Techniques 1:45-5:30

Dinner 6:00-6:45

Horse Riding Training 7:00-9:00

Lights Out 11:00

* * *

Erika looked at Josh over going over her schedule and she said, "Well it looks like the only time we'll see each other is meals and at night."

"Yeah," Josh said, with his head hanging low. He was upset. So was she, but she was trying not to make it too obvious.

"It's almost 8:30, we should probably get going." Erika said.

They hugged goodbye for a long while, and then when they let go, they went their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17: The Letter

The next couple weeks, were terrible. At least to Josh and Erika anyway. Erika was stuck in three classes with her sisters, training on how to kill. She almost cried killing bugs, so how was she going to kill her own dad? Josh was being trained on things he already knew how to do. He tried telling Stanley or the King at breakfast the first couple days that he was already skilled in everything he was being taught in, but they didn't listen. Stanley said, "There's nothing wrong with practicing for a little while longer."

Every night at 11:00PM, when Josh and Erika were in the room, they were both exhausted. They took turns going back and forth who would get the shower each night and after they showered, they went straight to sleep. They didn't talk at all besides meals and the occasional, "Goodnight."

The only thing Josh and Erika had to look forward to, was Sundays. "The day of rest" as they say in the Bible. They would go to breakfast and then have a short church service. After that, the whole day was up to them to do whatever they wanted.

April was passing and May was approaching so the temperatures were getting hotter and nicer outside. The cold was fading, so every Sunday, Josh and Erika would sit and talk outside and look at the clouds. Sunday nights, they would sit and talk under the stars. Just like they had pretended to do the first day they had come, under the ceiling of their room.

* * *

Now it was the 6th of May. It was Sunday. Erika and Josh woke up, so glad to have this day. To rest and to be relaxed.

Suddenly, Stanley burst through the door, "_Josh_. _Erika_. You need to get out here right _now_." There was a hint of panic in his voice.

Erika and Josh, suddenly got out of bed and didn't bother changing out of their pajamas. They went straight to the King's main office. It had been a week or two since they had been in here - since they had been given their schedules to train. They walked in and saw Michaela and Jessica already there. The King was pacing back and forth between the walls behind his desk.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"I was just sent a letter." the King said.

"From whom?" Erika asked, even though she already knew who it was.

"Your father."


	18. Chapter 18: Kind or Harsh?

"What did the letter say?"

"Read it for yourself," the King said, handing it to Erika. Jessica and Michaela had already read it, she assumed. So she and Josh, read it:

"To the King of Northerten,

I have been told that you are aiding the three Queens of Arkenshire, who have committed treason against me, to overthrow my kingdom. I am gathering an army to fight against your minimal forces. It will be easy to win this battle, so if you agree to surrendering, I will let the three Queens return home safely. The boy will not be harmed either, and his family can live in peace. We have twice as many soldiers as Northerten and we will overthrow Northerten and claim it as Arkenshire land if you do not surrender. I want to be notified as soon as possible. If I do not have word back in 5 days time, I will attack.

From, King of Arkenshire."

Josh looked over at Erika and he gave her a look that most likely meant, _I'm sorry that this is happening and I would give anything for it to be over._ Erika gave him the same look back. Josh's father was probably in a cell, starving in the pit of the Arkenshire castle right now, all because of Erika. She felt so bad.

"We have to start getting everything ready." Erika said, "If we only have 5 days, we should start doing whatever we can to prepare ourselves."

The King said, "I cannot prepare you enough for the challenges you will face in 5 days time. So we will have 1 more day of training and the rest of the days, you will be resting. On the fourth day, we will send you your armor and we will get up at midnight on the 5 day, so that we are prepared. You may go and rest today. Prepare to work your hardest tomorrow."

Erika and Josh left the room together. Michaela followed behind them silently. Jessica stayed behind to talk to Stanley.

The whole day, Erika and Josh did what they normally did on Sundays. They sat around outside and looked at the clouds, although this time, they didn't point out what the clouds looked like, or how pretty the stars were, when they stayed out after dinner. They were just silent, because the odds are, one of them would be hurt, or killed.

Would fate be kind or harsh?


	19. Chapter 19: Proposal

The next day, they both got up and were prepared. They got dressed in their training uniforms and they went to their classes like they normally did, just a little more anxious for the day to be over. At dinner Josh handed Erika a note and said, "Don't open it until after your training session tonight." and he left the table.

The only thing that got her through the training session, was the note that he gave her, and the king had promised apple dumplings for lunch tomorrow. After killing dummies with swords and daggers, through various parts of the body, she was done and she sat down, took off her sweaty clothes until she was in a tank top and shorts. It felt nice to be cooled off. She took off her shoes too so that she was only in her socks. She opened the note and saw Josh's small scrawly writing on the piece of paper, _meet me outside in the courtyard. Don't tell anyone about this._ She secretly hoped they were going to run away together - run away from all their troubles - but she knew Josh was too noble to do such a thing. So after she had showered and her hair was around her shoulder in blonde rings, she had lounge wear on and she quietly tip-toed outside in her slippers.

She went around the side of the building until she got to the courtyard. Then she saw him. He was sitting on the bench next to the fountain. He was still wearing his jeans and shirt from his horse riding session. When he saw her, his face lit up with joy. **(awe I'm tearing up. this is adorable right here.)** She sat down next to him and he looked at her like she was the only girl in the world, in the universe and she was beyond anything he could have ever wanted.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Erika asked, "And why all this secrecy?"

"As you know the chances of both of us living are slim -" Josh started. Erika interrupted him.

" - don't talk like that - "

"- let me finish, Erika." His voice was forcing. She quieted and let him finish.

"As you know the chances of both of us living are slim. I'll be fighting while you're waiting for your dad to show up on the field. That field right there," he said, pointing to the field just beyond the hill, that was ten feet away from them, "I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to die and you know that I would risk my life for you. I would die for you. I can't stress that enough, Erika. I care about you too much to see you hurt. I know this is hard for both of us, but I'm going to do something to try and make this seem hopeful."

Josh slowly, got on the ground on one knee.

Erika was thinking a hundred things at once. No this can't be happening. She couldn't breathe, but she felt herself smiling this huge grin of pure joy as tears came out of her eyes.

"Erika Scarlett, I love you and I want you to marry me. I want you to have something to fight for on that battle field besides revenge. Fight for love!" He pulled out the ring.

"Yes!" Erika said. She hugged him and hugged him for so long and then he slowly put the ring on her finger.

**(FANGIRLING OVER HERE. OMG IM DYING. LIKE I CAN'T. AWE. DONT EVER INVITE ME TO YOUR GUYS' WEDDING OR ILL SOB AND HAVE TO BE REMOVED FROM THE CHURCH BECAUSE THE FLOOD OF TEARS WILL MAKE A RIVER IN THE CHURCH)**


	20. Chapter 20: Missing oh no

Josh and Erika held hands and walked back to their room quietly. They hugged each other and got into their own beds. Both of them just starred at each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning, they got up and went to breakfast. Erika put her ring on the bedside table because she didn't need her older sisters asking questions. She and Josh held hands to breakfast and sat down in their usual spots. Michaela and Jessica gave them questioning looks. _Oh no_, Erika thought, _Do they know? Am I acting different? _She took her hand out of Josh's and they started eating. After breakfast, they went back to their room. Erika went to the library and got a book to read and Josh was thinking about going outside to ride a horse. It wasn't the same without Nancy.

Everything changed when Erika came back in the room. She was crying. Sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, with worry.

"Jessica is missing. She went outside and someone from Arkenshire took her." Erika said in between sobs.


	21. Chapter 21: Decisions, decisions

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Josh asked. "I saw from the library window," Erika said, "They were going to go outside and walk around and enjoy the nice weather, but when they started walking, a guy on a horse grabbed her a road away. I dropped my book and I ran outside and I wasn't fast enough." Stanley entered the room and said, "Michaela just told the king. You should come for this." Stanley, Josh and Erika walked to the King's office and the king sat with his hand on his forehead. He looked stressed. Everyone knew he was. "I'm sorry sir, for the stress that we have caused you. If you want us to leave, you won't have to help us." Erika said. Everyone felt guilty, and everyone would have offered this out of kindness, but no one actually wanted to be sent away and have no help against Arkenshire. "No, I will help you, but it is just stressful." "Do you think you can get our sister back?" Michaela said. "I can try." the King said. Michaela started crying again and Erika went over and comforted her. 


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye

They all said goodbye. Josh and Erika hugged, maybe for the last time. Would fate be kind or harsh? 


	23. Chapter 23: Canon

Across the field, Arkenshire filed in - in a straight line, leaded by King Scarlett. Erika scowled at him. He was evil and everyone knew it, they were just scared to stand up to him. But she wasn't. She knew she had to do this, as scared as she was. Josh was lined up somewhere else in the line and both Kings, met in the center of the field. "It doesn't have to be this way," King Scarlett said. "Yes it does. If not, you would not learn your lesson." "Fine. When the cannon sounds..." . The King came back and his face was white as a ghost. . For a couple minutes, they just stood there, as Arkenshire's soldiers readied the canon. When the loud BOOM of the canon went off finally, everyone went forward. Forward to hope. Forward to death? Forward to freedom. Would fate be kind or harsh? 


	24. Chapter 24: Approching the Enemy

Josh charged forward on his horse - of course he would have felt less nervous if he was riding Nancy, a horse that he was more used to.

* * *

Erika charged on her horse as well, she liked horses but she was nervous and she was having trouble controlling her because of how antsy Erika was. She needed to kill her own father.

* * *

Michaela waited patiently on her horse, waiting to see if she would be needed. Waiting to see if her sister would die, trying to save what they wanted so badly.

* * *

Josh used all his skills to take his sword and fight anyone on his way to the other side where Erika was going. He needed to be there if she needed help.

* * *

Erika went around all the commotion, into the woods surrounding the field. She came through and ended up in the woods behind Arkenshire's soldiers. There in front of her, was her father. The one who had tried to kill her and her sisters. He was evil. She needed to do this, but she was scared.

She got off her horse and grabbed her sword. She had to. She would.

She went forward 5 more steps and she only needed to be quiet enough to sneak up on him, and then he would be gone. She stepped forward once more and accidentally stepped on a twig. Her dad snapped his head around only to see his daughter, sneaking up on him. Trying to kill him.

Would fate be kind or harsh?


	25. Chapter 25: Kind or Harsh?

Josh charged forward on his horse - of course he would have felt less nervous if he was riding Nancy, a horse that he was more used to.

* * *

Erika charged on her horse as well, she liked horses but she was nervous and she was having trouble controlling her because of how antsy Erika was. She needed to kill her own father.

* * *

Michaela waited patiently on her horse, waiting to see if she would be needed. Waiting to see if her sister would die, trying to save what they wanted so badly.

* * *

Josh used all his skills to take his sword and fight anyone on his way to the other side where Erika was going. He needed to be there if she needed help.

* * *

Erika went around all the commotion, into the woods surrounding the field. She came through and ended up in the woods behind Arkenshire's soldiers. There in front of her, was her father. The one who had tried to kill her and her sisters. He was evil. She needed to do this, but she was scared.

She got off her horse and grabbed her sword. She had to. She would.

She went forward 5 more steps and she only needed to be quiet enough to sneak up on him, and then he would be gone. She stepped forward once more and accidentally stepped on a twig. Her dad snapped his head around only to see his daughter, sneaking up on him. Trying to kill him.

Would fate be kind or harsh?


	26. Chapter 26: Harsh

Erika looked at her father, the man she was supposed to kill.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." Erika said, starting to cry.

"No it doesn't! You could surrender, I can help you. All you need to do is surrender." He said.

"Never." Erika yelled, slashing her sword towards her father, but he blocked it and her blow was only small, with a minor cut on his shoulder.

"You can't beat me little girl. _Give up_!"

Erika didn't answer, she only threw her sword towards him again and he blocked it once more.

Then he slashed towards her, and hit her shoulder, creating a medium sized wound. Her dominant hand was now injured and unable to function. Blood was everywhere. She was going to die.

Would fate be kind or harsh?


	27. Chapter 27: Decapitated

Erika stood up. Her shoulder was injured bad. She wouldn't be able to continue the fight and if he hit her again, she would die. She immediately stopped and confessed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm sorry. You were right and I was so wrong." He actually fell for it and paused, just enough for Josh to come behind him and push him off his horse. She took her sword and sliced down. 


	28. Chapter 28: Wounded

Her father was dead, and now she needed to tell the king of Northerten. Josh helped her up and she almost fainted. Blood loss.

"We need to get you help - right now." He said, worry filling his eyes. He loved her. "No, tell the King that he's dead. That's the first priority." Erika said. She'd rather stop the battle before anyone else died because of her.

Josh helped her onto his horse and they left hers traveled through the woods, Erika clinging on to Josh's clothes so that she wouldn't fall off. She was weak.

She was dying.

Josh left her with Micheala and kissed her forehead. He went to tell the King and the battle was stopped. Arkenshire people handed over their weapons and the soldiers told Northerten the terrible news that Jessica was killed. She was executed at the castle. Of course Erika cried, so did Michaela. Josh comforted her and she was taken to the Northerten infirmary to heal.

It took a day and by then her arm was bandaged and she could use it without terrible inflicting pain. Josh stayed with her the whole day it took her to heal. Afterwards, Josh was reunited with his family and with his horse. He rode Nancy for hours.

They settled back into Arkenshire and the King and Michaela, who was now the queen (because she was the oldest), agreed that Arkenshire and Northerten would be allies forever. They signed a treaty stating, "_Unless another act of treason is committed, let the two kingdoms of Arkenshire and Northerten be united as allies and let there be peace for many years in remembrance of the battle of campo."  
_

Michaela and the King of Northerten both signed it and have a copy in Arkenshire and a copy in Northerten, so that all may be in peace and rememberance of the battle of campo.


	29. Chapter 29: Ever After

**Oh yeah, I never did tell you what happened to Erika and Josh? Well...**

After all was settled, she told Michaela about the engagement as well as Josh's father. They had a nice marriage in June and all was well for years to come.

They had like a bazillion kids because they were too adorable not to have.

**lol I'm just kidding..**

**But seriously, **Erika and Josh lived happily ever after.

Fate was Kind


End file.
